


Simple Gifts

by somethingclever



Series: A Happy Wife is a Happy Life [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, happy married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingclever/pseuds/somethingclever
Summary: How’s Bucky supposed to take care of his Stevie on the front, huh?





	Simple Gifts

Bucky’s never gonna get used to seeing Stevie like this, bouncing on ahead of them in some ridiculous getup, nary a wheeze to be heard. He can’t stop feeling like he’s cheating on his Stevie whenever he admires that sweet ass or considers how nice it might be to play with his tits a little bit, see how much he can fit in between his teeth. Wasn’t more than a sweet little mouthful before, now- now he doesn’t even know how he’d feel under his hands. 

But then he looks from the body to his darling’s face and knows in his aching bones his Stevie is still in there, and is just as stuck as ever, needs his Bucky to make him forget about his stupid body for five minutes and live a little. Well, it’s for different reasons now, Bucky thinks as Steve pushes a Jeep back onto its wheels easy as pie, but the need is the same. How’s he supposed to manage it now, though, huh? Isn’t like he can offer his baby anything but some extra rations, and those weren’t any sort of gift. There were no stockings to be had, even if he could find some in Steve’s new size and find somewhere safe for him to wear them. It was like he’d lost his wife, somehow, even with Steve watching him over his cup of coffee. 

He continued to ponder his problem as the Howling Commandos formed around them, his boys becoming Steve’s, and he found out on leave that Steve’s nipples were just as sensitive as ever, and he still sounded just the same when Bucky wrapped his hands around his waist and held on. Steve hit him and called him a jerk, and Bucky grinned and called him a punk, and at least that part of who they were, together, was copacetic. 

But marriage was about more than between the sheets, Bucky’s mother had always said, and she was right. He loved sex- why wouldn’t he?- but god, he loved the little moments of happiness, of knowing Steve would have his shirts pressed, that Steve knew Bucky would have their shoes shined, that was what he lived for. 

Here, on the Eastern front, there was little enough opportunity for those little things, but he kept a sharp eye out. His attentiveness was rewarded.

*  
Steve smiled as Bucky came bounding down the stone stairs of a mansion- their quarters for the night, liberated from a Nazi sympathizer turned over to the French resistance. “Got our rooms. Falsworth, you all take the-“

“Carriage house, yes,” Falsworth nodded and waved the others on, Steve feeling a blush crawl up his neck as Dugan grinned and Jones said,

“You and Stevie have a good night, now.”

It was good they knew, and didn’t care, but having them know, and care- it was new. And delicate. And- “Set a watch. I’ll take third watch,” he offered, and Dernier held up two fingers as Falsworth held up one. Good, Bucky would get a full night- Bucky grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside, and up the stairs, laughing like a kid as Steve tripped along behind him. “Ran you a bath,” he said, opening the bathroom door and-

Steam curled from the surface of the water, and Steve saw a fat cake of white soap, embossed with French words, smelling strongly of lavender. “Oh, Buck-“

“Only the best for my baby,” Bucky held out a pink silk bathrobe, cut generous for a woman and would be a skimpy bit of silk and lace on Steve but it would fit, and-

Steve swept his husband into his arms and sobbed into his throat. Bucky still wanted him, still loved him, wouldn’t take back what they’d promised each other, even if Steve had- “I’m sorry they went and ruined me for you,” he whispered, “I’m so sorry, Buck, I’ll make it up to you.”

“Hey, no,” Bucky said, his hand cradling the back of Steve’s head, his lips pressing to Steve’s temple, “You been worrying about that? Hell, sweetheart, I guess you just finally got your turn at the ‘in health’ part- god knew you’d had enough of ‘in sickness’. Go on now, get your bath- nuhuh, you first, I’ll wash after- and then we’ll make some hot chocolate I found and go to bed. Okay?”

Steve nodded, “Yeah Buck. Okay.” He stripped down to his skin and stepped into the bath, Bucky kneeling beside the tub and taking the soap and a cloth, running it over his skin, humming softly as he did. For the first time since they’d opened the chamber, and he’d breathed in fresh air all the way down to his toes, he felt whole and himself again, with Bucky giving him this, this moment of sweet softness and proof he still saw Steve as his, his little spitfire of a wife.

“When we go home,” he said softly, his head falling back into Bucky’s hands, clever fingers scrubbing at his scalp, “We’ll get a nice place like this with our own bathroom.”

“Mm,” Bucky agreed, “And I’ll get you some nice geraniums for the sill.”

“Be nicer than cut flowers,” Steve agreed dreamily, “C’mon, Buck, the tub’s big enough for two- yi!” He squirmed away from Bucky’s pinch. 

“Didn’t work at home and won’t work now,” Bucky said, “You get first bath, and I get second. And no funny business in the tub.”

Steve pouted at him, but grinned despite himself, too happy to do anything but. Bucky helped him out and conceded to let Steve dry himself off and put on the robe- tight in the shoulders but that was okay- as Bucky scrubbed up.

The bed was luxurious, satiny sheets and a down duvet embracing them as they twined together in the bed, hands finding their places on waists, Bucky’s ankles hooking tight against Steve’s, both too tired to look for more than closeness and soft kisses until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, many thanks for FreyaS! I hope you’ve enjoyed this story.
> 
> Please forgive typos/irregular grammar. This is written on my phone while wrangling a toddler and baby.


End file.
